Persona Paradox
by judasuu
Summary: A crossover of Persona 3 and 4. Characters, terms, setting and other stuff from the two games will be put together. Not all the characters from both games will be present, you can imagine the story to be that of Persona 3 becoming the same plot as that of Persona 4 in which the Midnight Channel is present in Iwatodai or Port Island, instead of the dark hour appearing. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona Paradox**

**Note: I will give some details about this story:**

**Not all the characters of Persona 3 and 4 will be present in this story.**

**Everyone will only have one persona that has an ultimate form—including the main protagonist himself.**

**The setting is that of Tatsumi Port Island with Junes being an added location in Paulownia Mall.**

**Hamuko's appearance will be a little different here. She has emerald/greenish eyes, her hair is not tied into a ponytail and it's up to shoulder length, and it's also more brownish compared to her original appearance.**

**The group will be that of SEES with characters of Persona 4 joining it**

**The Velvet room is similar to that of Persona 4: a limousine.**

**That is all I can give for now. You will see more as you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival Of A Transfer Student**

…Velvet room…

…It's foggy. This road is shrouded in fog. A limousine is threading through in a gradual pace…

…Inside the limousine, a lady who seems to be an attendant is sitting with her eyes closed.

"…" She opened her eyes.

"…" Then, there's someone else at the middle… A long nosed old man who is sitting with his eyes closed and his chin resting on his hands that are together… "…" He seems to be aware of someone else's presence here… "Welcome to the Velvet room." He opened his eyes and turned to that someone…

"…" A blue haired young man who is in high school. He's sitting in front of the two people. The lady is sitting at the right side—from his perspective—and the long nosed old man is at the middle in front of him.

"Ah. It seems we have guest… with an intriguing destiny. *chuckle* My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The old man, Igor, turned to the lady at his left. "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

The lady, Elizabeth, bowed in a graceful manner. "Pleased to meet you. Like my master, I do reside in this space where only a few such as yourself are invited…"

"Ah, yes… It's been years since we had a guest. This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter. It is a room where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be such a fate awaits you in the near future."

"In the near future indeed…"

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself…?"

"…Arisato Minato." The guest, Minato Arisato, said introducing himself without much emotion.

"Arisato Minato… Shall I record his name on the tome, master?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, there is no need. …Arisato Minato… Hm, I see… Now then, let us take a look at your future, shall we?" Igor put his palm on his velvet colored desk.

_Flash!_

A set of tarot cards appeared under his palm.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" He spread the cards all over the desk with just a wave of a hand. "Each reading is done at the same card, yet the results are always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" He flipped one card up. "Hm, the Tower in the Upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" He flipped another card up. "The Moon. In the Upright position. This card represents… "hesitation"… and "mystery". Hm, very interesting indeed." He turned to Minato. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

"…Mystery?" Minato asked.

"Indeed, it is something to ponder upon, isn't it? In the coming days, you will enter into a "contract" of some sort, after that, you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

"How frightening…" Elizabeth said.

"My duty- *chuckle* Ahem, our duty—If I may correct myself—is to ensure that does not happen." Igor dismissed the cards with just a wave of a hand.

"We shall to attend to the other details for another time. In the meantime… I wish to refer to you the service that I am in charged with. If you don't mind me, my master…"

"By all means, please do as you please, Elizabeth."

"Very well… You see this tome that I carry?" Elizabeth presented a tome on her hands. "This is what I call a "mission reception". It is a list of requests that require effort—oh, your effort, if I may be so specific- and in return, a reward of some sort will be heading at your path."

"…Mission?" Minato asked.

"Yes… This may require assistance from me as well, and, if I may say so, you may also have to accompany me somewhere."

"…You mean… escort you around?"

"That's one of the requests, yes, but at times, I might simply give you some guidance in how to accomplish one request in accordance of how it shall be accomplished."

"…Okay. So, what about that tome that is full of requests…?"

"Very well. To introduce this service, I will be providing with a request that may beg to be taken. This request will be something that you will be undergoing in accordance to your "contract". This will also be the steps that you will take in order to reach out the desired outcome that you may envision."

"*chuckle* I, myself, am already eager to see where this road will take us. But for now, I advise you to heed Elizabeth's word. These requests will be your directions in how you shall proceed with your daily life and it shall be something that is worth doing for you. *chuckle*"

"Well then, that is all. For now, I wish to give you one request… Ah, my master…"

"It is absolutely allowed, Elizabeth. Even you will take responsibility for your actions. …No matter what end it may bring about."

"As you wish, my master. The first request that I wish to offer you… is this. It is the first of the requests that are in-stored in this tome."

"What is it?" Elizabeth gave Minato a small paper that says what he should do in order to accomplish the mission. "Beat the… opponent… at Monad. …Huh?"

"Well then, good day…"

"You will soon come to know what it means, so, relax." Igor assured. "Well then, I bid you farewell… The next time we meet, you shall have already entered in a "contract" that will require you to heed our advice. Until then, farewell…"

...Minato's vision is engulfed by blinding light…

…

…

…

…Port Island Station…

…There's an almost full moon tonight… As the night that watches every mortal in the planet, one can wonder… if the end is near…

…

…The station is filled with bustling activities on the afternoon.

"…" Minato Arisato, a transfer student, is walking among the crowd. He needs to take the monorail in order to get to the mainland. "Ah." Minato used to live in this part. …That is until that incident ten years ago… His parents died in a car crash and Minato had to live with distant relatives. "I'm back here again. …Is this fate or just chance? Hm," He wondered about that as he climbed the stairways to the train platform.

…

…Inside a train...

Minato decided to just stand for a while until his destination is reached. He's facing the door with glasses. He can see the magnificent sight of the sea from here. The afternoon sunset is making it even prettier. "…I used to see this a lot. Ten years ago…" He remembered that time when he was still a child. He remembered… That there were two other people during that time… A girl… and… …a monster. That girl and the monster were fighting… Minato saw that the girl couldn't beat the monster, so she relied on desperate measures. She sealed the monster… into a suitable vessel who was present at the time: Minato. Minato kept that monster within him… Though Minato knows that he may be "different" from the rest… He too knows that… …that there are worse fates than being "normal"…

…

…

…Meanwhile, at a room…

…The sound of running water is echoing in this room. A female high schooler is sitting near the door with her back lying on the wall behind her. "I just… put it into my head… and pull the trigger… no chickening out." She said as she put a gun… she's wielding a gun… she put it at her forehead. "_huff, huff, huff…_ Ah." As she closed her eyes to pull the trigger… …Her hands tremble as she—

_-Dropp-! _

"No…! Ican't…!" She dropped the gun on the floor.

…

…

…Later, before midnight, inside a train…

"…" Minato didn't expected this. It took him almost the whole day standing near the door in front of him.

"_Attention passengers. We clearly apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay. Next stop is…"_

_Flash-!_

Minato saw a blue butterfly in his mind.

"—_Iwatodai." _

"Ah." Upon hearing of his stop, he was snapped back to reality—

_Flash-!_

The blue butterfly is still present in his mind though.

"_Iwatodai. Iwatodai… This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure. Iwatodai. Iwatodai…"_

Minato exited the train along with some other passengers—the last ones—and he checked the map that he's been provided with. This map will show him the way to get to the Iwatodai dormitory…

"Hm?" He checked the clock on the wall… It's almost midnight… "…"

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick—Tortch! _

"…" It's now midnight. "Hm, I got here late. Huh, I hope the dorm is still open at this hour." He was about to leave—"Huh?" But then he noticed some TV sets for sale at the side. "…" He approached them. There is a sign that says "these TVs are from Junes. try them out! everyday will become a great day for you! Everday's great at your Junes~!" above them. "…Junes." He took a closer look of one TV… "…"

…

…

…

"_Sigh, _hm." He decided to leave, but then…

"…_static… static… static—"_

"Huh?" Suddenly, the TV started working even though it's switched off. "Wha…" …Minato went to take a closer look. "This is…" On the screen, he could see a silhouette… A girl… She… writhing in pain. She's being thrown around… Almost like she's being tortured…

_-Sharp-!_

"_**I am thou…**__"_

"Ah…" Minato felt a very sharp sensation running through him.

"_**Thou art I… Thou art the one who opens the door…**__"_

"Argh, ugh. Gurk!" Minato is brought down to his knees while touching his head with both hands. "Gurk, ugh… What the… What is… this…?" He stood up while catching his breath. "…" The TV screen is off once again. The silhouette isn't there anymore. "Hm," Minato thought of touching the screen…

…

… .._tip… …_

"Huh…?" Now that was strange… As soon as his finger touched the screen, waves formed as if he just touched a body of water… "Ah." He decided to try it again—"Ah." But suddenly,

_-waaaaaarrrrrppp-!_

"Gurgh, gaaarrrghh-!" He got pulled by a strong force. He managed to prevent himself from getting sucked into the TV by hanging on to its side. Then with strength, he managed to pull his head out of the TV. "Guah!" He managed to avoid falling onto the ground when he got out. He was using a lot of strength, so he almost fell when he managed to release himself from that force that was pulling him _**inside **_the TV. "…" Minato thought he has seen some things he shouldn't have. "Huh. Hm," He decided to head straight to his destination…

…

…Later, in front of the Iwatodai dormitory…

"…" He finally arrived here. "Hm, I hope someone is still awake." He hoped as he grabbed the door's handle. He went inside.

…Iwatodai dormitory, lounge…

There's no one here. The lights are still on though.

"Hm," Minato put his bag down. He walked around for a bit, trying to see if someone is still awake even at this hour. "Hm," There's no one here… The dining room is just ahead. This seems to be a luxurious dormitory as there is also a bar at the dining room.

"—Good evening." A voice said.

"…!" Minato was startled by that voice, causing him to instinctively turn around. "Huh?" At the counter that seems to be a reception for this place, someone… …it's Elizabeth. "You…?"

"Yes, it is I."

Minato walked to the counter. This looks like a hotel reception due to all the luxurious stuff around. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said, I might be able to guide you in fulfilling the requests that you will be fulfilling."

"…Right," He took out the piece of paper that is in his pocket. "You mean this? "Beat the opponent at Monad", is this it?"

"Yes…"

"…Okay, so where is Monad?"

"We shall go there—" Elizabeth went around to exit the counter desk. She approached Minato. "—right now."

_Flaaash-! _

"…!" Minato was greatly surprised. The surrounding changed… This is no longer the dormitory… He and Elizabeth are somewhere… where there are floating objects around… …Red color is everywhere… …The floor tiles are colored black and white. "…" He looked around with a mild expression. "Th-This is…"

"Welcome to Monad."

"…This… is Monad?"

"Yes, that is correct. The opponent that I asked you to beat… is right before you."

"…!" There's no one else here… So that means…

"Yes, I refer to myself."

"…Beat you? Is that what that request is all about?"

"Yes, that is correct. I have long sought an understanding of who I am… My purpose… Those who set foot in the Velvet room are destined to undergo a journey of self-discovery. Many eons have passed ever since my master has discovered his own purpose… and he has seen many guests before you arrived."

"He had?"

"Indeed. He has stated himself that it has been years since we had a guest at the velvet room. Your "contract" is that of something that we wish to help you fulfilled as your fate is linked to that of ours. We will travel the road of your destiny together… but… Before that… Can you defeat me…?"

"…Are you threatening me?"

"Perhaps I do. Now then… Through this battle, I may be able to understand who I am. If… you would do me the honor of fighting me…"

"…If I say no?"

"Then, you will—" Elizabeth opened her tome—

_-boom-! _

"…!" One card came flying out and then it landed at Minato's side, causing an explosion.

"If you would dare ignore your responsibility, then you would be… …annihilated. The same goes for every human out there. Those who would run away from their responsibilities… …are fated to live a life of absolute strife and harsh struggle."

"…So… You're going to fight me?" Minato could feel a sense of dread…

"Yes. Will you do me the honor of fighting me?"

"…Fine. I'll do it." Minato entered in a fighting stance.

"You have my thanks. Well then, shall we begin?" Elizabeth opened her tome once again.

_-whoosh, whoosh-!_

-Cards came flying out of the pages. They're circling around Elizabeth.

-Then Elizabeth herself floated and she flew away from Minato.

"…Who ARE you?" Minato cannot help but feel like this has been a crazy night so far.

"I make my living as an elevator attendant, but… I know several effective ways of inflicting pain…" …Elizabeth formed a very wicked smile at that… "Don't worry… I'm not as fragile as I look. Try to kill me… If you can." The cards started to become faster in their rotation as Elizabeth said that. "Now then, if you wish to inflict pain on myself… You best use the power from within. If you don't… you… will…" One card stopped rotating, it floated in front of Elizabeth… "…die."

_*Maragidyne*_

_-__**ABLAAAAAAAAAAZZZZEEE-!**_

"Ah…!" Minato barely dodged that ray of fire that Elizabeth threw at him. "Huh?"

"This… is a persona. Surt."

"_Aaaaarrrrrggghh-!" _ The ruler of Muspelheim, Surt, was summoned by Elizabeth and it was the one that summoned that ray of searing flames towards Minato.

"What the… Per… …so… na?"

"That is correct. A persona is a manifestation of your psyche. Perhaps a "mask" would be a better description for it. You may treat it as the thing that helps your persevere through strife and struggles that may come your way. But… I wonder if you can overcome your current obstacle…"

"_Aarrrghh-!" _

_Flash-!_

Surt is dimissed—

_-Flaash-!_

-And in his place is—

"He hooo-!" –Jack Frost. "Yehahahahaha-!"

_*Mabufudyne* _

_-Freeeeezzee—_

_*SHATTER-!*_

"…!" Minato barely dodged that attack again. A large ice formed near Minato and then it shattered, causing sharp shards of ice to fly everywhere. "Ah." Minato realized that if he doesn't do anything, he might as well have forfeited and… …die. "…Death." Death is something Minato does not fear. "Ah." He knows that he will die—everyone will die—someday. And now, it seems that death will now be welcoming Minato to its grasp… "Gr, fine. So be it." He readied himself for an attack.

"Can you withstand this?" Elizabeth grabbed one of the rotating cards around her, then she let go of it—it floated in front of her and—

_Flash-!_

Jack Frost is dismissed. The one who is going to be summoned this time is—

"_Hurgh-!" Thor, god of thunder in the Norse Mythology. _

_*Maziodyne* _

_-Shock, shock, shock—Eleeeecccrrrrcchhtt-! _

_-BOOOOOMMM-!_

"Guah!" Minato was blown away by the explosion that was caused by a series of lightning bolts that had gathered together, and then they struck the ground, causing the explosion. "Gr," Minato stood up. "Dammit."

"I apologize in advance." Elizabeth grabbed another card, she let go of it, it floated in front of her…

_Flash-!_

Thor is dismissed.

"_Huaaarrgh-!" _Cu Chulainn is summoned.

_*Magarudyne* _

_-Gussst-! GUSSSSSTTT-! _

Strong wind has gathered—Then it became very strong, creating a tornado.

"Gr," Minato realized he's in trouble.

_-Whirrlll-! Whiiirrrrrlll-! WHIIIIRRRRRLLLL-!_

If he's caught by the tornado, he's done for.

"Gr," Minato ran around, trying to find a safe area where the tornado can't reach him. "Tch," He thought that if this keeps on, he's going to be in a rough situation. "I have to stop her. Alright," Seeing Elizabeth to be completely unguarded—safe for the rotating cards around her—and is not moving from her position ever since this battle has started, Minato thought that should he avoid all obstacles on the way, he might be able to land an attack to her. "Hm," Minato nodded at that idea. He ran straight towards her.

"Hm," Elizabeth saw him running. "You are coming right at me, but… Can you overcome me?" She said with a deadly serious face.

"Aarrghh-!" Minato intended to attack her but—

_-block-! _

"Huh?" Minato's punch was blocked by one card—the card is solid as metal—when he tried to attack her.

"It's unfortunate, but… It seems you have failed to defeat me… I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is time…" Responding to Elizabeth's hand gesture, all of the cards stopped rotating—then they all faced Minato… "…to die."

_-whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh—_

_-stab, stab, stab, stab-! _

"Ugh," All of the cards, which are more sharper than a knife, flew towards Minato, stabbing him all over his body.

_-stab, stab, stab, stab, STAB-! _

"Gurgh! Argh, ugh." Minato is brought down to his knees. Blood is pouring out of his mouth, ears and nose… "Ugh… Urk…"

"Hm, now then… for the grand finale… I bring you, Megidolaon!"

_-FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH-! _

Large energy balls are gathering above… Then, they slowly descended to the ground—

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!**_

"…" Minato was blown away by the massive explosion. 'Is this it…? Is this the end…? … …I guess… …there is no such as "forever" in this world… _sigh, _I've always known that… and yet… Why do I… …cling to life? …Instinct? Survival instinct…? Why do people have it…? Through this, we fight, fight, fight, struggle, persevere… and yet, we die in the end. For how we came to this… …We are all seeking the answer to our selves… The reason… …for our existence… And yet, I seem to be… …losing my consciousness… I…"

_-Flaash-!_

_-Sharp-! _

"_**I am thou… Thou art I! The time has come! Open thy eyes… and call forth what is within!**__" _ There is that very sharp sensation again—along with a hollowed voice—running through Minato. Then…

"Question… …Answer… We ask, we get answers. Those who don't ask… …are… … …dumbass… I… am…"

_Flash-! _

A card appeared before Minato… It's shining brightly…

"…" He reached out for it… "…" Grasping the card… It's igniting brightly like fire… "… …Per… …so…. … ..NA…!"

_Flaaashh-! _

"Ah…" Minato smiled very wickedly… "Hahaha… Hahahahahaha… Hahahahahahahahahaha… I am… …Death. …And… …Alive. I will… Burn… My… …DREAD-!"

_Flash-!_

_BLAAAAAAASSSSTTT-!_

"Hm?" Elizabeth saw something shining amidst the smoke of the explosion that she caused. "Oh my… Ah."

The smoke cleared out, revealing Minato to be surrounded by blue mists. Blue shards are rotating around him… Then…

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh… AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH-!"

_BLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTT-! _

A surge of power burst out of the area around Minato—

"Ah-!" Elizabeth was taken aback by that.

"Hm, hihihihihi." Minato, who is snickering evilly, seems to have been healed. The wounds on his body are no longer there, and above him is…

"_**GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR-!**__" _…Thanatos, the son of Nyx and brother of Hypnos , is summoned.

"Ah!" Elizabeth was once again taken aback.

"Ah." Minato composed himself. "Sorry I wasn't able to fight earlier. But now, I'm going to give you my best."

"_**Grooooooaaaaarr.**__"_

"…You have awakened to your power. Astounding! Now then, with your power intact, shall we proceed on with the duel? But… why don't we skip to the grand finale at last?"

"Sure, I would prefer it to be that way, too."

"Marvelous. Well then."

_Flash-!_

Cards started to rotate around Elizabeth again.

"Let us close the curtain on this. Now… A token of my appreciation." Elizabeth grabbed one card, she let go of it, it floated in front of her… "Now, once again, I bring forth the grand finale… I bring you… Megidolaon!"

_*__**Megidolaon***_

_-FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH-! _

-Once again, large energy balls are gathering above, then they descended slowly to the ground…

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!**_

"Hmph, that won't work on me twice. Now," Minato raised both arms sideward. "Fusion Spell!"

_Flash, flash-!_

Two tarot cards—the Magician and the World—appeared and hovered above Minato… They move in a spiral manner… then merging together—

"Infinity!" Minato shouted as he hugged himself… "Aaaarrrgghhh-!" Then he extended his arms again sideward…

_Flaaaassshh-! _

An impregnable barrier formed around him.

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM-!**_

_**-BLOCK-!**_

"Ah…!" Elizabeth was greatly shocked. It seems Minato was successful in blocking her most powerful attack. "How did you…"

"Now, it's my turn… Here's one for you—Mirror Reflection!" Minato extended a hand forward.

"_**GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR-!**__" _

_*Mirror Reflection* _

-Thanatos roared as it spread its arms sideward. Just then—

_*Megidolaon*_

"Ah."

…It seems an attack that is similar to that of Elizabeth's attack is being thrown towards her.

"I'll let you have a taste of your own medicine. Now, take this!" Minato pointed to the ground where Elizabeth is standing.

_-FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH-! _

-The large energy balls above her started to descend gradually…

"Hmph,"

"…That power… It can copy the attack that was thrown and then it can direct it back to the one who performed such attack…?" Elizabeth wondered. The technique that Thanatos used—Mirror Reflection—is an ability that allows one to copy the attack that the enemy performed, and then it will be directed back to the attacker.

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM-!**_

"Urrgh-!" Elizabeth has stopped floating, it seems she's having a hard time floating due to the injuries that she suffered.

"Hmph," Minato extended his hand forward again. "I'm not done yet… I'll surpass my limitations… and go beyond what you expected! I'll show you… human potential! Go," He extended his hand sideward again…

_Flash, flash-! _

Again, two tarot cards—the Judgement and the World—hovered above Minato…

"Armageddon." Minato hugged himself… "Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhh… AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH-!" Then he spread his arms sideward…

_***Armageddon* **_

_-SLLLAAAAAAASSSEEEEECCCCCCCHHEEECCCHHHTT-!_

A vast surge of power is gathering at the ground where Elizabeth is standing…

"…" Minato raised one index finger… "It's over."

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM-!**_

"Ugggcchkk-!" Elizabeth is blown away by the vast surge of power that burst out of the ground. "I… …am… …Hm," She closed her eyes. "…" She opened them again. "You have won."

_Flaaaaaasssshhh-! _

The explosion slowly dissipated.

"…" Minato walked towards the spot where Elizabeth was standing.

"_Groooaaarr." _

_-Flash-!_

-Thanatos is dismissed.

"…" Minato saw Elizabeth lying on the ground, she has burns all over her body.

"I… Hm," She seems to be in deep thought. "I thought that by engaging you in a conflict, I would find the reason for my existence. But… I was wrong. I have received no such revelation." She said sadly, frankly crying.

"…" Minato offered a hand. "Don't follow a path. Make your own." He said to her.

"…Pardon?"

"You were seeking an answer… …In order to find freedom of choosing…"

"Choose...?"

"Ah. There is a saying that one can follow a path… But most people mistake the choice of following the crowd as the right path. …You can't go anywhere without effort. Just as there is right and wrong, there is good and evil… If you can become the person you want to be… Then, you have reached enlightenment."

"…But… What do I…? Hm, freedom… freedom…"

"You are free to think as you will. Free to act on your own accord. Free to choose your fate… on your own free will."

"Free… will… Hm, then… What is freedom?"

"Freedom… Freedom is the thing that we have… in order to achieve that we desire…"

"Desire…"

"If you have given up on the path you believe in, you'll be lying to yourself. That is being irresponsible."

"Irres… ponsible?"

"Yes… Just as we take responsibility for our actions, fate itself will reward us. If you want to know who you are… Then…" Minato smiled warmly towards Elizabeth. "Then simply acknowledge yourself."

"Acknowledge… myself… … Accept my responsibilities as a person… …Ah. Now I comprehend." She took Minato's hand to support herself. She stood up. "Now I understand… Now I finally know who I am. *chuckle* You have surpassed that what I have thought humans to be capable of. Congratulations…" She lessened the distance between her and Minato… "You have succeeded on this mission. How truly marvelous."

"Hm, well… This has also exceeded my expectation, you know."

"*chuckle* I am not surprised by your reaction. Those who set foot in the velvet room… are "no one" as long as they search. But… Once you have taken a closer observation of your own standing, your thoughts, your emotions… then you would find the answers yourself. People may have a hard time finding their answers… but it is the journey's worth that truly matters. Once they have achieved it, like I did, they shall grasp that which they desired."

"A desired outcome… Yeah, if people were to abide by their own beliefs, they won't be suffering as it is… but of course, there will be—"

"Of course. Though people fear that that is painful… Strife, Poverty, Suffering, Anguish… Life will go on. And whether the world's inhabitants would despite life itself or not, the truth will always be there for someone. Truth is a thing which only appears to those who have observed, considered and made a choice. At the end of the path you chose lies the truth… Ah, then one will simply…"

""Acknowledge one's self.""

Both of them said that very important thing.

"By acknowledging yourself, you will know what to do. You will be able to help yourself, be able to rely on others without being too dependent to them, be able to stand on your own two feet… Be able to take responsibility for your actions." Minato explained with a more broad explanation.

"Indeed, and for that—" Elizabeth placed her hands on Minato's cheek and shoulder—

_chu. _

…she kissed him on his left cheek.

"—you are the one who has shown me that. I am grateful… and for that…" Elizabeth opened her tome—

"Hmngh-!" Minato thought that something—like one of her cards—might come out all of the sudden and might come landing and exploding again, but—

"I would like to give—Hm? Why are you in such a defensive state?"

Minato sweat dropped. "…Nothing would come out of there, right?"

"Hm? Oh… Ah. You refer to the cards of beginning. *giggle* You need not fear those. For you will have this." She gives a necklace of some sort…

"…? What is this?"

"Ah, that orb that is tied to something you can equip around your neck—A necklace, from what I have understood of its term, is something that is a band, chain and even a cord that is bearing a jewel—in this case, that orb is the jewel."

"This jewel?" Minato said touching the orb of the necklace.

"indeed. It is called the Omnipotent orb."

"…Omnipotent orb?"

"Yes. It shall be your shield from harm. I shall now bestow this upon you as this is the reward that was intended for you should you accomplish the "mission" that was given to you. You have succeeded… thus, it is only by right that you deserve such reward."

"…" Minato wore the omnipotent orb.

"Ah, fabulous. Hm, it suits you best. *giggle*"

"If you say so…"

"Well then, farewell… I shall see you again when you have entered into the "contract" that my master has spoken of. Good day…"

_-Flaaaaaaaaasssssshhh-! _

…

...Iwatodai dormitory, lounge…

"Ah!" Minato woke up. He seems to be lying on the floor. "Ah. Hmngh," He raised his body, "Hm, hm?" He looked around. "…This is… Oh, right. I was… transported, I guess, to that place." He said touching his forehead as he stood up straight.

"Who's there!?" A voice from upstairs is heard.

"Huh?" Minato turned to the stairways where he sees a female high schooler.

"Huh? Wha… Who are you?"

"What's the matter, Takeba?" Another voice came from behind her.

"Oh, Senpai."

"Hm?" A red haired senior came down. "Ah. You must be… I see. I didn't think you would arrive so late." She came down from the stairway and approached Minato.

"Sorry for being late." He said.

"No, it is no matter. What is important is that you made it. I have heard of the trouble involving the railing system earlier, it must have been quite a hassle for you."

"Not really." He said looking away, he remembered when he was stuck on the train earlier due to some malfunction in the railing system while he was reminiscing the days when he was still living here during his childhood. Then… unexpected things happened around him… His hand passing _**through **_a TV screen, him being transported to somewhere by Elizabeth, and later challenged, and now… well, that's it, apparently. Minato looked away as he recalled his experiences for tonight.

"Hm? Is something the matter?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, no… Hm?" Right then, Minato noticed that he's wearing the necklace—the Omnipotent Orb—that Elizabeth gave him. "…" He turned back to the senior. "It's nothing."

"Hm, I see. Oh, before we go on, I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Hey, who's he?" The other girl asked Mitsuru.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. His name is Arisato Minato, is that correct?"

"Ah." Minato nodded.

"Hm," Mitsuru nodded in approval.

"…Is it okay for him to be here?" The other girl asked with a concerned expression.

"I guess we'll see. This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring just like you."

"Hi, I'm Takeba Yukari." She said bowing as a way of courtesy.

"…Yeah. Pleasure, too." Minato said simply.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is at the second floor at the end of the hall. Your things should already be there."

"Hm, okay."

"Oh, I'll show you the way, follow me." Yukari volunteered to lead him to his room.

"Well then, I have some business I must attend to. If you will excuse me." Mitsuru left for upstairs.

…

…Second floor, hallway…

…Yukari led Minato to the end of the hall where his room is.

"This is it. Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any question?"

"Are there any other boys around here?"

"Boys? Oh, well… What, are you feeling lonely that you're the only guy here? *giggle*" Yukari teased him a bit. "Well, no, you're the only guy. Count yourself lucky. Most guys want to stay here in this dorm, it's full of comfortable stuff as you can see."

"Huh, yeah. Well, anyway, I'm kinda tired, so I'll be resting for a while." Minato said stepping in front of his room.

"Hey… Can I… Can I ask you something…?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"On your way here from the station… Was everything okay?"

"…? Huh?" Minato recalled his experiences—he was stuck on a train for almost the whole day in the afternoon, he got his hand passed _**through**_ a TV screen, and then he was transported to that place called Monad and he beat Elizabeth and received the Omnipotent Orb—for tonight. "I… guess?"

"Oh, I see. Never mind then. It seems like you're alright. Well, I better get going." Yukari was about to leave—"Um, I'm sure you have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." Yukari left.

"Huh." Minato turned to his room. The nameplate "Arisato Minato" is on the door. "Hm, private property, huh." He sarcastically remarked as he opened the door. He made sure not to lose his key, or else he'll be in a lot of trouble.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona Paradox**

**Note: Just like what the chapter's title says, this story also has a murder case that the team must solve before the end of year just like the Investigation team did on Persona 4.**

**Here's a list of the characters to enlighten some readers who are wondering who are the characters who are present in this story:**

**From Persona 3:**

**Minato Arisato**

**Yukari Takeba**

**Hamuko Miyamura(Her last name is different from Minato's)**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Aigis**

**Elizabeth**

**Shunji Ikutsuki**

**From Persona 4:**

**Yosuke Hanamura(with him wearing Junpei's attire)**

**Chie Satonaka**

**Tohru Adachi**

**Kanji Tatsumi**

**Teddie/Kuma **

**Saki Konishi**

**Taro Namatame**

**Mitsuo Kubo**

**Marie **

**-This is it for now, there are other characters who aren't revealed yet, but continue reading if you wish to find out who are those. **

**Chapter 2: The Murder Case**

…Iwatodai Dormitory, Minato's room…

…Minato fixed himself on the mirror. "Huh, that should do it." He concluded that he's ready to go now.

_-knock, knock! _

"Hm?" There's a knock on the door.

"Hey, is this the door of Arisato Minato?" An unfamiliar voice. It sounds like a girl…

"Yeah. I'm inside."

"Oh, I see. Well, breakfast is ready. Kirijo-san told me to inform you. Oh, and can you go to school by yourself? Can you tell the others that I'll be leaving early? Oh, and tell them I brought a bento for my own breakfast, I'll be eating at school. Well, see ya!" The girl seems to have left.

"Who's that?" Minato wondered as he opened the door, hoping to see the girl before she's no longer in sight… "Oh, she's gone." …and she was no longer in sight. "_Sigh, _well, breakfast is ready, so I guess I should head downstairs."

…

…First floor, dining room…

"Hm?" Minato saw someone tending to the bar counter. It's a young adult…

"Hm? Oh, hey, you're the new guy, right?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Adachi. Adachi Tohru, nice to meet you. I'm a detective in your school, you know."

"…? A detective?"

"Yup, Gekkoukan High is a school that is being run by the Kirijo Group—the most powerful company in Japan as you no doubt know—and they're hiring a security force in there for the children's safety. So that makes me a guardian for this place."

"Do you live here?"

"Nah, though I do have a room at the third floor. Oh, sorry, I kept on rambling huh? Anyway, here, breakfast is ready. Sit wherever you want."

"Oh, thanks."

"Haha, no problem. I cooked some fried rice and eggs here, so don't worry about having no complete energy food for today's school. Huh? Oh wait, oh right, school is just beginning for today. So I doubt you'll need much energy. _Sigh, _unlike me."

"…? Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I just rambled again. Anyway, breakfast is ready. Go and help yourself."

"Hm, thanks." Minato sat at one of the seats by the counter, he started eating the food that is prepared.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Ikutsuki-san?"

"Hm? I… Ikutsuki?"

"Huh? You—Oh, man, how dumb can I get? Of course you wouldn't know, you haven't met him before. He's the chairman of the board for your school. He and I are the parental figures around here. I was hoping he was here, since I got something to tell him."

"…I don't know who he is, or if he's even coming here."

"I see... Well, okay." Adachi continued tending the bar.

Minato continued eating.

"Make sure you eat a little faster though, they close the school gate whenever the bell rings. And if that would happen to you, you might be in for some trouble, and lecturing."

Minato nodded. "Okay." He continued eating.

…

…

…Later, inside a train…

-On the way to school, Minato met up with Yukari and both of them took the train to get to Port Island Station.

"-So, that's it. See? You can see it from here." Yukari pointed at the sight of Gekkoukan High through the window.

"Huh?" Minato followed the direction where she's pointing. Yup, there it is. The private school where Minato will be attending from now on.

…

…Later, at the path towards the school gate…

A lot of students are going at the same direction.

"Morning!"

"Good morning." Yukari greeted back at the female student who is riding a bike on her way to school. "Well, we're here." She and Minato stood at the school gate where the sight of the entire premises can be seen from here. "This is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High. Hope you like it!"

"Hm," Minato is not surprised to see this place. He has seen it before during his childhood… He thought of attending it on his high school days when he was a child, but then all sort of events that were unexpected and unimaginable occurred, and as it turns out, Minato did indeed ended up attending here after all.

"Well, let's go."

"Yeah." Both he and Yukari made their way to the main building.

…

…Main building, 1st floor…

-They've arrived at the lockers. "You're okay from here, right?" Yukari asked as they stopped by the lockers.

"Yeah, I'm good to go."

"Hm, okay. You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The faculty office is right there to the left." She said pointing at the pathway that is at the left side. "And that concludes the tour. Any question before I go?"

"Nah, not really."

"Hm, okay then. See ya!" Yukari waved at him as she left.

"Yeah." Minato decided to go to the faculty office.

…

…Faculty Office…

_Sliide-! _

Minato entered the room.

"Hm," There's one student who is speaking with a teacher. "Hm,"

"Hm? Oh, are you the new student?" The teacher noticed Minato.

"Ah. I am." He said.

"Oh, so you're…" This student who is speaking with the teacher is a girl—brown hair, green eyes and quite very cute—and she seems to be sizing up Minato. "So you're the new fresh meat around here."

"…" Minato felt a little embarrassed at this girl's choice of words or terms.

"Oh, come on, Hamuko-kun. You know that's not a proper term. You're one of the smartest girl in my class, so you must look good and formal in front of others."

"Haha, yes, teacher." She turned back to Minato once more. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miyamura Hamuko, I'm a second year student." She said bowing to him in a courteous manner.

"…Arisato Minato." Minato said simply.

"Hm, right, yes, that's the name of the transferee." The teacher read the profile of Minato. "Arisato Minato. 11th grade, correct?"

"Ah." He nodded.

"Wow, you lived in a lot of different places." The teacher continued reading Minato's profile.

"Oh, really?" Hamuko asked, then she turned to Minato once more. "Are you a drifter?"

"…Sort of. Yeah."

"Hm," She gave an expression of acknowledgement.

"Let's see… in 1999, when was that, ten years ago? Your parents… *gasp* Ah!" The teacher felt like she's being rude for not knowing of Minato's parents' status. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy I didn't had time to read this beforehand."

"That's fine. So, you're the only teacher here?"

"Yes, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

"I'm Miyamura Hamuko, nice to meet you, too." Hamuko lifted her skirt slightly and bent her knees, she bowed to Minato again.

"…" Which made Minato sweat drop. "You already greeted me."

"Haha, don't take her so seriously. This is one of my most smartest student, you know. I know it may not seem like it, but she's actually a genius." Ms. Toriumi said boasting on Hamuko's standing.

"Really?" Minato eyed Hamuko.

"Yeah, oh, right. It's time for the welcoming ceremony, teacher." Hamuko informed Ms. Toriumi.

"Oh, you're right. I almost forgot about that." She turned to Minato. "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F, that's my class! Looks like you and Hamuko-kun will be classmates."

"Pleased to be yours." Hamuko said giving a friendly wave towards Minato.

"Hm," Minato feels like she's someone who is completely innocent that anyone who meets her will probably be wanting to protect that innocence of hers.

"Haha, alright then, let us go. We need to go to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." Ms. Toriumi implored both students to follow.

…

…At the auditorium…

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means…" The principal continued with his speech…

"Huh," Minato is not really paying attention to the words he's saying since most of it are simply something that is to be reminded of students, like one shouldn't break the school rules or something similar to that. "Hm," He rubbed his eyes. He's starting to feel sleepy from all of this speech… 'All of this speech is just putting me to sleep…'

"Shh, hey." One student from behind is trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Minato was snapped out of his drowsiness as he was called. "Hm? Hm, what is it?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"You came to school with Takeba this morning, right? I saw you two walking together."

"Huh, yeah. So?"

"Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"…? Boyfriend? Hm, I don't know."

"I see… I thought you might know, but I guess not."

"I've just met her."

"Oh, really? Wow, hm, okay." He returned to his proper sitting position.

"Huh," Minato thought that the conversation was boring. 'Is Takeba popular around here…?'

…

…

…Later, after school, at Class 2-F…

-Ms. Toriumi is about to end the class. "That's it for today. Normal lessons will start tomorrow. Now then, I'll be expecting you all to pay attention to me as I will pour out my heart in reading some of the famous novels that were written by different authors around the world. And if you don't, then I'll tell you this now. Anyone who is so heartless and uncaring that they might even fall asleep in my class while I pour my heart out will owe me a slice of cake! Take note of that, and dismiss." She said ending the class.

Most of the students sweat dropped at her final remark.

-Just then, most of the students stood up from their seats and begun chatting with their friends as Ms. Toriumi herself was about to leave the classroom.

_*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*_

…An announcement is being made.

"_Attention all teachers. Please come to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students are to remain in their classrooms until further notice. That is all."_

_*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*_

"Huh? A brief staff meeting…? Hm, oh well, I suppose I should attend." Ms. Toriumi turned to the class. "Well, you heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until we say so, and don't cause a ruckus, you're going to get me in trouble." With that, Ms. Toriumi left the classroom.

"What was that all about?" One student asked.

"I dunno. You think something happened? It's not like for this school to suddenly call a meeting while we are stuck in our classrooms."

"Yeah, I know."

…Just then, some sirens are heard outside.

Some students went to see what is happening outside through the window.

"Did something happened? Aren't those sirens pretty close by?"

"I don't know… Oh, look, police cars."

"Dude, aren't there a lot of them? It's like a bunch of cops are pursuing a criminal on the run."

"Huh, you wish."

The students are discussing what's going on.

"…Huh." Minato is just sitting at his desk, waiting for the time when it's now allowed to leave the classroom.

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Yo, dude!" A classmate greeted him. "How's it going, man? Are you getting used to this school?"

"Who are you?"

"Who, me? Oh, right, sorry. I'm Hanamura Yosuke, nice to meet you!" He said lifting his cap. **(Note: It's Yosuke wearing Junpei's attire.)** "I transferred here last year, so I know what it is like to be in an unfamiliar environment."

"Huh, I see. I'm Arisato Minato."

"Hm, yeah, I already know who you are. Huh, you're quite popular you know. A lot of guys were talking about you. How you came to school with Takeba this morning and that stuff."

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, Hanamura, don't bother him too much." Yukari approached the two boys.

"Whoa—Oh, hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be on the same class again. Hmhm, is this fate or something?"

"Fate? Haha, I doubt it."

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, Yukari! Long time no see!" A female student wearing green attire approached the three from the direction across Yukari.

"Oh, Chie! Long time no see!" Yukari greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Huh? Oh, Satonaka. I didn't know you were in this class. I didn't see your face." Yosuke said.

"Huh? Oh, it's Hanamura. I didn't know you were in our class."

"Whoa, you… didn't see me, too? Wow… That's… an interesting coincidence."

"Haha, you two are always oblivious to each other's presence as far as I can tell." Yukari said sarcastically.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Chie asked.

"Hey, it's not like I'm a bit of a airhead like Satonaka, I just didn't saw her, that's all."

"Wha—A airhead!? Wha—Are you saying I'm dumb!?" Chie felt insulted by Yosuke's choice of words.

"Wha—No, by airhead, I mean someone who is always dreaming while watching the clouds. Don't you always do that? Watching some kung fu movies will certainly make your mind clear as day, or so some martial artists would say."

Yukari sweat dropped at that. "Clear as day? Are you stupid or something?"

Yosuke was taken aback by that. "Wha—What, so now I'm being called stupid for calling her a airhead?"

"And you're calling ME stupid for being a airhead!?" Chie said angrily to Yosuke.

Minato sweat dropped as he thought of these guys as interesting people.

"Alright, casting this aside, when do you think—" Before Yosuke could ask—

_*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*_

"_Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched to investigate the scene. Please try to remain calm and contact your parents or your guardians and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. That is all."_

_*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*_

…The announcement ended.

"""Incident?"""

The four asked simultaneously.

"What, something actually happened?" Chie asked.

"I dunno. But they said police officers are investigating the place. You think some accident happened?" Yosuke asked.

"How should I know?"

"Hm, I was planning to go the archery range, but…" Yukari said.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan, were you appointed leader again?" Yosuke asked. "That makes it twice now."

"_Sigh, _yeah, I know. The junior members are still amateurs and most of the seniors are busy with their studies, so I'm the only one available for the position. I'll be teaching the junior team."

"Wow, there goes our ever popular Takeba Yukari. Oh well, so, anyway, you think we should go home now?"

"Well, we were told to head directly home, right? So," Turning to Minato, "are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, you two live in the same dorm, right?" Chie asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Where did you hear that from?"

"Oh, some guys were talking about him. Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Satonaka Chie." Chie introduced himself to Minato.

"Arisato Minato. Pleasure." Minato said simply.

"So, are you going home by yourself?" Yosuke asked Minato.

"I guess."

"Hey, why don't we all go together?"

Everyone was surprised at Yosuke's suggestion.

"Since we are all being asked to go straight home, I figured that maybe we should all just go together, considering that we might be able to give Arisato here a tour around town. Are you familiar with this place now?"

"…No." Minato said.

"Hm, that works then."

"Well, I got nothing better to do, so, yeah. I guess I could go." Yukari said.

"Count me in, too!" Chie said.

"Alright, we're all going home together. You got no problem with that, right?" Yosuke asked Minato.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with that." Minato stood up from his seat.

"Cool."

"Okay, then let's get going!" Yukari said.

…

…At the school gate…

The four, Yosuke, Chie, Minato and Yukari, were about to exit the gate—

"You're Yukari, right?" A student from another school approached them.**(Note: It's Mitsuo Kubo)** "Y-You wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"Huh?" Yukari was caught off-guard at that.

"Huh? Hey, who is this, Yuka-tan?" Yosuke asked.

"I… I dunno."

"Hey, I'm talking to her. Can't you see? Are you blind?" The student seems to be annoyed at Yosuke.

"Huh? Dude, I think it's rude to ask someone on a date and expect to have a "yes" answer from them if this is your first time meeting or even talking for that matter."

"I…" The student seems to be perplexed at what Yosuke said.

"Who is this guy, Yukari?" Chie asked Yukari in a whispering tone.

"I-I dunno…" She said in a whispering tone as well. "L-Look, I don't know who you are but—"

"W-Well? Are you coming or not?" The student asked impatiently.

"…No. I'm not going."

"…Fine!" He ran off.

Yukari sweat dropped. "What was that all about?"

"What was that all about? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date!" Chie said.

Yukari sweat dropped again. "Uh, that's not what I meant."

"But damn, he has guts. Asking the ever popular Yuka-tan on a date, right here in front of our school." Yosuke said.

"Hm, what school is he from?" Minato asked.

"I dunno… I think it's somewhere… Hm, well, Iwatodai is pretty far from—"

"Uh, a lot of people are watching… Let's go." Chie informed them, feeling uncomfortable from all the stares they're receiving from behind.

"_Sigh, _yeah, let's go. I seriously need to get out of here before some misunderstanding happens." Yukari said.

"Yeah, I agree. Well, alright, let's go then." Yosuke said as everyone left the school.

…

…Later, at Hakagure…

"Hmhmmm! The Hakagure bowl sure hits the spot right!" Chie said delighted at the taste of the ramen she's eating.

"You said it! And this aroma, hmhmm, now that can totally blow off the stress in our minds." Yosuke said.

The four of them are eating ramen altogether.

"Hm, yeah. _Sigh, _after what happened earlier, I seriously need to blow off some steam." Yukari said.

"Hmph, yeah, that guy sure has a lot of guts coming all the way here. I heard from some guys that he was from the school near Iwatodai City. I don't know why he came here… Is this what they call that love cannot be separated no matter how far you are?"

"H-Hey! Watch it! There's no way I would date a guy THAT creepy!" Yukari felt offended by Yosuke's choice of words.

Yosuke himself felt taken aback by his own words and Yukari's outburst that is justified. "R-Right, sorry, my bad. Ah, to make up for it. I'll order you another one."

"Huh? Really…?"

"Excuse me, I like to order the one house special." Yosuke ordered.

"Hm? Oh, okay. One house special!" The cook shouted at the back.

"Huh? Hey… I didn't say I would order another ramen, but… Okay."

"Hey, can I have one of that, too?" Chie asked.

"What? No way! You pay yours if you're gonna order one!" Yosuke said in defense.

"What? Who said I would ask YOU to buy me one?"

"Huh? You weren't… Oh, okay. My bad."

"Geez, why do you always get the wrong assumptions? Don't jump to conclusions quickly!"

Yosuke sweat dropped. "I wasn't really jumping into conclusions… Anyway," Yosuke turned to Minato who is sitting beside Yukari at her left. "How do you find the ramen here, Arisato?"

"It's great." He said giving a thumbs up without showing much expression.

"I see. That's good."

"Hey, here you go. One house special. Be careful it's hot!" The cook returned with the ramen that was ordered.

"Huh? Oh, thanks! Here you go, Yuka-tan." Yosuke gave it to Yukari.

"Thanks. Hey, isn't this a bit much?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that… I'm just making sure I don't gain weight by eating this."

"Oh… Okay."

They continued eating as time passed by.

…

…Later that night, at the Iwatodai dormitory, lounge…

…Minato, Yukari and Mitsuru were sitting at the sofas, watching the news on TV.

"Is Ikutsuki-san coming today?" Yukari asked Mitsuru.

"No, Mr. Chairman won't be coming for tonight. He has a busy schedule, and I doubt it will take him less time to attend to his intended duties."

"I see…"

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, you guys want tea?" Adachi came with a tray of tea cups.

"Hey, Adachi-san! Wow, you're like a maid around here." Yukari commented.

Adachi felt awkward at that comment. "A maid? Huh, come on, doesn't that make me look like I'm a girl? I'm a guy, you know. Anyway, you guys want some?"

"Sure."

"I shall accept your offer. Thank you." Mitsuru said.

"Sure thing. Here you go, new guy." He first gave Minato his tea.

"Thanks." Minato said in gratitude.

"Sure, no problem. Here, Takeba. And here's yours, Ms. President." He gave Yukari her tea as second and Mitsuru's being the last.

"I'm not president of student council. It's true I applied for the position, but that doesn't make me the permanent student council president immediately. There will be a voting this week, so we'll just have to see."

"That's true, but… You're frankly popular at school, so I won't be surprised if you're the one who is voted by many."

"Yeah, I agree." Yukari said in agreement.

-Someone entered the dorm.

"Hey, I'm back." It's Hamuko…

"Huh?" Minato was surprised to see her.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Arisato-kun! How was your day?" She said waving at him.

"…Miyamura?"

"Yeah, it's me. You didn't know that I live here? I talked with you this morning, you know. You forgot about it?"

"…? This… Ah." Minato remembered the voice he heard at his room when he was done fixing himself…

…Flashback…

_-knock, knock! _

"Hm?" There's a knock on the door.

"Hey, is this the door of Arisato Minato?" An unfamiliar voice. It sounds like a girl…

"Yeah. I'm inside."

"Oh, I see. Well, breakfast is ready. Kirijo-san told me to inform you. Oh, and can you go to school by yourself? Can you tell the others that I'll be leaving early? Oh, and tell them I brought a bento for my own breakfast, I'll be eating at school. Well, see ya!"

…End of Flashback…

"You're that…" Minato said referring to Hamuko.

"Yup, that was me."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you about her. This is Miyamura Hamuko, she's—" Yukari was about to say something—

"We already met and got to know each other, so don't worry." Hamuko assured.

"Huh? Really…?"

"Yeah. We met at the faculty office. Ms. Toriumi was there, too."

"Oh, I see…"

"Dinner will be ready in few minutes. Make sure you guys eat all of it, then go to bed immediately. There has been some unpleasant word on the street lately…" Mitsuru said.

"Yeah… We had our hands tied up earlier…" Adachi said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Oh, well… Oh, it's being shown on the news." Adachi said looking at the news on the TV. "You better watch it if you want to know. Well, I gotta prepare dinner. See ya."

"Oh, I'll help you out. Here I go~" Hamuko cheerfully went to the dining room with Adachi.

Minato watched the news…

"—_Good evening. We are now bringing you the latest news for tonight's television 24-hour._ _Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in the artificial island that is owned by the Kirijo Group. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near Port Island Station." _

"""…!"""

Minato, Yukari and Mitsuru were greatly surprised to see the school zone on TV.

"Hey, isn't that… Gekkoukan High?" Yukari asked.

"Yes… Yes it is. Could it be…?" Mitsuru seems to know something…

"…Is this what they said in the announcement…? Something about an incident…?" Minato asked which made Yukari realized what it is about.

"Hey… Yeah, you're right. So, what? This is what happened…? A woman was found… dead?" She asked, frightened of this revelation.

"_The deceased has been identified as Yamano Mayumi, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The police's investigation has revealed…"_

"Yamano Mayumi? That announcer who was having an affair with that council secretary…?" Yukari asked, remembering something about a recent news topic.

"…I have heard about it as well. This announcer was said to have returned to her hometown, which is Iwatodai, but then…" Mitsuru said.

"The media were swarming all over the place she was staying. I think that was an hotel of some sort."

"Yes, that is correct. The media wouldn't stop trying to get an interview with Ms. Yamano, but no matter what they did, the hotel manager just couldn't simply dismiss any information about the hotel's customers."

"No surprise there… Geez, why can't people respect someone's dignity…? Couldn't they have thought that Ms. Yamano may not even be available for an interview, even more so after what she's been through…?" Yukari expressed disgust for the media's way of things…

"…" Minato heard all of the conversations. He turned back to the news…

"_-The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow." _

"On the roof? That's scary…" Yukari said looking down…

"Hey, dinner is ready!" Hamuko shouted from the kitchen.

"Hm, I see. Well, everyone, dig in." Mitsuru suggested.

"Thanks." "Well, okay."

Minato and Yukari said.

Everyone went to the dining room.

"Dig in, everyone." Adachi said.

…

…Later, before midnight...

...Yukari, Mitsuru and Hamuko are sitting at the sofas with Adachi standing about.

"Well, it's almost midnight… I just checked him a while ago. He's asleep now." Adachi informed.

Everyone nodded.

Hamuko stood up. "I'll go check outside." She went to the window. She checked outside. "…The fog is outside now." She informed.

Mitsuru nodded. "I see… Very well."

Hamuko returned to where she was sitting.

"It was also foggy the other night, too, right?" Yukari asked.

"That is correct. Fortunately, Arisato arrived here before the fog appeared."

"Yeah, he was lucky. Otherwise—" Adachi was about to say something—

"You know, I almost let slip out when I asked him if everything was okay when he came here from the station…" Yukari said.

"What? H-Hey… That's… …rather risky. Did he get suspicious, or anything?"

"I… I don't know. Sorry, that was my fault."

"No, if anyone is to take responsibility, it's me. I'm the one who is supervising this observation, after all." Mitsuru said taking full responsibility.

"Senpai…"

"Well, how do we proceed here, Senpai?" Hamuko asked.

"…Okay. First, we need to find out if he has the potential." Mitsuru said. "Starting…"

"How do we do that, though? We can't just tell him to stick his hand on a TV. We're gonna scare him to death if we do that." Adachi said.

"Yeah, how exactly do that, though?" Yukari asked.

"Well… There's the Midnight Channel… Did you guys watched it the other night?" Hamuko asked.

"I did… And let me tell you, it was rather creepy… I saw this girl who looks like she was writhing in pain and then suddenly, the screen went blank. I thought at first I accidently turned it off, but then I remembered that it's not supposed to be a scheduled TV program." Adachi said.

"So did I… Who was that, anyway?" Yukari asked. "And what exactly IS the Midnight Channel?"

"We do not know yet… All we know is that the other world inside—"

_riing, riing, riiing._

-Mitsuru's phone is ringing. She answered it.

"Mitsuru here. Ah, Mr. Chairman."

"It's Ikutsuki-san?" Adachi asked.

"Hm, hmhm. Yes, the new tenant just arrived last night. He's sleeping now. Hmhm… …Hm, hmhm. I see… Very well." Mitsuru hung up. "That was the Chairman. He said he'll be here for the next few days, but before that, we have to finish our initial observation."

"Observation huh… Hm, how do we find out whether or not Arisato has the potential…?" Yukari asked.

Mitsuru nodded. "It's simple… If one of us…"

…End of Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

**Persona Paradox**

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

…Gekkoukan High, school gate…

…Minato is walking towards the school building…

"Yo! Arisato!" Yosuke, who came running, greeted him.

"Hanamura. Good morning." The two of them talked as they walk.

"Yeah, mornin. Hm? Hey, Yuka-tan is not with you? Man, I thought the rumors about you and her were true."

"It is what it is."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go, the bell is about to ring."

_*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong* _

Just like what Yosuke said, the bell just rang and the two of them went to the school building.

…

…Class 2-F classroom…

"Good morning, class. Today will mark the first day we begin with our first lessons. As you know, the news yesterday was rather disturbing. I would like you all to…" Ms. Toriumi is speaking in front.

"…" Minato is feeling sleepy… "Hm, I better keep my eyes open." He decided to remain awake for the entire session.

"…therefore, you guys should mind what you say, not only to the police who are investigating, but to anyone who asks."

"Man, that was a messed up—Guh, never mind." Yosuke said feeling like the murder that has transpired was all of the sudden—and is something that came unexpected and shocking. "Don't you think that was-" Just before he could ask Minato—

"Hey, Hanamura! Were you paying attention? Who did I say was my favorite author!?"

"Huh!? Oh, uh…" Yosuke was caught off-guard by Ms. Toriumi's sudden question. It seems he was caught speaking… "Oh uh… haha… hey… who does she like?" He asked Minato in a whispering tone.

"…Yoshimura Fuyuhiko." He said in a whispering tone as well.

"Yoshimura Fuyuhiko-san, ma'am!"

"Huh, correct. You don't have to refer to him as "-san", though. Anyway, yeah. He's someone who is not famous, but that's what I like about him and his works." Ms. Toriumi continued…

"Whew… You saved my bacon. Thanks!" He thanked Minato in a whispering tone.

"No problem…" He responded. Some of his classmates can be heard talking…

"Wow, he gave him the answer… He must be paying attention!" One girl said.

"Huh." Minato could care less about being the subject of their conversations.

…

…Later, after school, at the Junes Food Court…

…Yosuke and Minato are seated at the middle table.

"Yo, welcome to Junes. You saved my bacon earlier, so I thought of you repaying you back by bringing you to this place and have you become acquainted with the place that is popular in Paulownia Mall, well, sort of, anyway." Yosuke said.

"Popular?"

"Yeah, this place is frankly full of people wanting to either eat here at this crowdy food court, or they just want to go shopping for our popular products around."

"…This place looks like it has everything that you need."

"Haha, didn't you hear that song that is playing for every three minutes? "Everyday's great at your Junes~!", haha, that pretty much tells you that this place is full of—Oh, right, I haven't told you. This place is… well, it's not really my place, but a lot of people call me the Junes prince in this part."

"…? Junes… prince? You're…"

"Right, I'm the son of the manager of this place. We Hanamuras were asked to manage this place, so our entire family moved to Iwatodai. I heard you live at the dorms, wow, so that means you and Takeba are living on the same roof, huh?" He said snickering. "Man, you're bold."

"It's not like that…" Minato said as he started eating the grilled steak that was provided for him by Yosuke.

"So, anyway, this place is being run by my dad, as I said—Hey, are you listening?"

"_*munch* *munch* _Ah, yeah."

"D-Dude, don't talk with your mouth full."

Minato swallowed the food on his mouth. "So, you're the prince of this palace."

Yosuke sweat dropped. "Palace…? Uh, do you mean this place…? Dude, I just told you—this isn't my place or anything, but… Huh?" Something caught Yosuke's attention…

Turning to the direction where he's staring, Minato saw a part-timer sitting at the table at the side.

"Hey, it's Konishi-senpai! Sorry, be right back." Yosuke stood up and approached the part-timer.

"…? Who is that?" Minato asked as he continued eating the grilled steak. "_Siiiip," _And he took a drink of his juice as well.

…

…Yosuke is talking with the part-timer. "Hey there… How's it going? You look down today…" He is trying to be gentle in his tone.

"Heeey! Whew, I'm finally on break. What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing in your friend?"

"Ugh, Madam, you wound me!" Yosuke said in a joking manner. "Kidding aside… You look really down. Did something… happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm just… tired. _Sigh, _why did I left school early yesterday?" She said that last part without looking at Yosuke who had a question mark above his head when he heard it.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, that's me rambling, haha."

"Hey, if you want… I'm always willing to listen, so… Y-You can talk to me about anything that is—"

"Haha, I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks, though. Well, back to work for me." She stood up and left.

…

…Yosuke returned to Minato, and to his seat. "Whew, I hope Senpai is okay."

"Who was that? _Siiip._" Minato asked as he took a drink of his juice.

"Oh, that was Konishi Saki-senpai. Her family runs a liquor store near Iwatodai station, but she's working her part-time."

"…? Why's that?"

"I dunno. I came to know her when… uh… well, i-it's kinda… of a long story. You could say she made me feel like this place isn't so bad and all, and then, well… I-I feel grateful to her… I want to help her, so I suggested that she might earn money by working part-time here in Junes. She took my advice, and she's working here now."

"I see… Is her family poor?"

"Not really. You could say after Junes was opened, all sort of products—including liquors—were being sold here. And… well…"

"…Oh, sorry." Minato understood where this was coming from, and where it is headed.

"Nah, it's okay. But… They can't blame it all on Junes, can't they? …" Yosuke seems to be sad about something.

"…You're right. People have to take responsibility. …Everything you do, every choices you made… You are where you are now because of all the choices you made." Minato said looking at his grilled steak, but his mind is focused on something else…

"Huh? Dude, why are you being philosophical all of the sudden? But, now that you said that, yeah, I guess so. Are you trying to make me feel better…? Huh, thanks, man. But… Yeah, huh? We all have responsibilities. We get what we deserve, we work for it… Huh, yeah, I see where you're getting at. But for Senpai… Oh, before I forget, Senpai has a younger brother. I heard he's quite the opposite of her, but she pretty much treats the same way."

"Oh, is that so? You don't like her treating you like that?"

"Huh? Uh… yeah?"

"…Because you like her?" Minato hit the spot there.

"Pwuu-!" When Yosuke was about to drink more of his juice, Minato's question hit him on the spot and he spilled some of his drink—"Guah, I... I… Uh, i-it's not like that…" He said blushing.

Minato sweat dropped. He decided not to push the question further. "…I see. Never mind. _*munch* *munch*_" He continued eating the steak.

Yosuke sweat dropped. "Geez, way to ruin the mood there, man. You're one weird guy."

…The conversation became animated as time passed by.

…

…Later, at the exit/entrance of Junes…

…Minato was about to walk out…

_riiiing, riiiing, riiing-!_

His phone rang.

He answered it.

"_Hello? I apologize if this is all of the sudden, but I'm Elizabeth." _

"Elizabeth?"

"_Yes, I wish to inform you that another "mission" is beckoning to be taken." _

"…? Mission? Oh, you mean like the one that you gave me the other night?"

"_Indeed. I shall recite the objective of this mission: Find the pillow of a girl who is searching along with her two close friends. …That is all." _

_Flash-! _

"…!" Much to Minato's surprise, something glowed in his pocket. He checked his pocket, and he found a piece of paper… "…Is this… …It's the same kind of paper that says what I should do…" Yup, it's the same kind of paper that tells what the mission objective is.

"_Well then, you shall be rewarded should you succeed in accomplishing it. Farewell…" _Elizabeth ended the phone call.

"…My everyday life is now different from before." Minato remarked as he put his phone back to his pocket. "_Sigh, _well then…" He read the mission objective: _"Find the pillow of a girl who is searching along with her two close friends." _…Yup, it's exactly what Elizabeth told him. "A pillow…? But—"

"Hey, Izumi! Did you find your pillow!?" A female voice is heard near the elevator…

"Hm?" Minato turned to the source of the voice… There, he saw three girls who seem to be looking for something. **(Note: These three are sort of like Nohohon-san and her friends**(I don't know the names)** from Infinite Stratos as they have the same personalities and characters of those three.)**

"Hmm~ No, not yet." A girl whose hands are inside her sleeves said in a sleepy manner.

"Geez, where did you put it, anyway? We've been searching all over Paulownia Mall. _Sigh, _but, isn't our chance of finding it in this place… slim?" One of her friends said.

"Yeah, though this could be good for an article I'm into. Hm," Her other friend, who has a camera, said.

"Hey, come on, this isn't the time for that. We got to find Izumi's pillow, _sigh, _but, then again, don't you have many pillows back at your home, Izumi?"

"Hmhm, but, I like that one." The girl named Izumi said.

"Ah, I should have guessed that you would say that. Well come on, hey, Natsumi! Don't just stand there with that camera, help us find it!"

"Right, right, oh well. I guess I'll just have to find another scene for the article I'm working on. Hm, huh? Oh—Hey! Izumi! Yukihara! Wait up!" The last girl ran to catch up with her two friends who ran off for somewhere…

"…" Minato witnessed and heard their conversations from where he is standing. "A pillow…" He read the piece of paper again… …It does say that he needs to help a girl find a pillow… Could it be… "Huh, time for me to do my job." He said leaving Junes, and Paulownia Mall. …He decided to board the same train that the girls took in order to follow them… From what he heard of their conversations on the train, that Izumi girl seems to recall her pillow being at Gekkoukan High… …Minato decided to return to Gekkoukan.

…

…Later, at the school gate…

"…" Minato returned here. He checked the time. …It's almost evening. It's now 5 PM in the afternoon. He better get this over and quick before the school closes permanently for today. He ran to the school building.

…Main building, 1st floor…

"_huff, huff. _Ah. Now then…" Minato looked around. He's standing by the lockers and he can see that a lot of students are already on their way home as they pass by him. "…" 'Where exactly would I start…?' Deciding to rely on his instincts a little, he turned to the faculty hall…

…Faculty hallway…

…_tap, tap, tap. _"…" Minato is walking at this hall…

"Are you sure? This pillow looks like it was being used but… Geez, kids these days sure are neglecting their stuff from time to time." A teacher's voice is heard from the other side of the door…

"Huh?" Minato stopped on his pace when he heard the pillow part… "Pillow?" He turned to the faculty door…

"Yeah, but hey, it's the same for us. I just forgot my lunch this morning, _sigh._"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I even forgot my tie on my first interview, haha."

"Wow, must be tough. Hahaha!" The teachers seem to be having a good laugh inside…

"…I found it." Minato opened the door and went inside.

"Hm? Oh, can we help you? Huh?"

…Minato explained why he is here…

"I see… Then this pillow belongs to a friend of yours then? Huh, what a good guy! Going all the way back here just for your friend's pillow. Alright, here, you can have it. And as reward for your good deed, take this, too." The teacher gave Minato a chocolate as reward…

"Hey, isn't that chocolate that your wife gave you?" The other teacher asked. "You're giving it to him?"

"Yeah, I'm not much into sweets nowadays, anyway."

"Wow… I wish you should have told me that earlier. I would have wanted it…"

"Well, too late!"

…Minato left the faculty with the teachers still talking.

…

…At the school gate…

Minato is about to exit the school gate—"Hm?" But then the three girls he saw earlier entered the school grounds. "Hm," He looked at the pillow he's holding… They're looking for it. "…" Minato, not wanting to be seen by them, hid to the side.

"Geez, we've been looking for your pillow the entire afternoon. You better treat us for some ice cream for this."

"Mooaa~" The girl named Izumi moaned cutely. "Hm, yeah, I guess so. But, I really need that pillow… Daddy is going to yell at me again if I don't bring it back."

"Geez, your dad truly loves you, huh?" Her other friend said.

"Geez, he keeps being overprotective of me, always making sure that I put my shoes on properly, and he's always pestering me about how I should wear my bra properly! I'm a teenager now, and he still treats me like a child…"

"Haha, that's a father's love for you." Her first friend said.

"Haha, you got that right." Her second friend said.

They laughed at Izumi's predicament while she would just pout cutely.

"…" Minato is hiding behind a bench and he has heard the whole thing. "Huh," He decided to just put the pillow on the bench, hopefully those girls have an open mind about their environment. If they do, they will easily detect the pillow. Minato sneakily walked away from the bench… and out of the school grounds as the three girls entered the school.

"Geez, where are—Huh? Hey, isn't that…?" The first friend spotted the pillow, much to Minato's relief.

"Whew," He was watching from the gate and he decided to go home as the mission is now finished.

"Hey, there it is!"

"Hm?" "Hoo?"

The second friend and Izumi, with a sleepy expression, turned to where the first friend is pointing at.

""Ah!""

"Ah, my pillow! My beloved pillow~!" Izumi ran up to the bench where her pillow is.

"Huh, so that's where it was." The second friend said.

"Hm, how did it ended up there? I don't remember Izumi sleeping there before—"

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hm? Oh, you girls are still here?" , who is now exiting the school and stopped when she saw them, asked.

""Hm?""

Both friends turned to her while Izumi is hugging her pillow tenderly at the bench.

""Ah, teacher!""

"What are you guys doing here? And… Oh, Kujikawa is… being herself, I see." Ms. Toriumi sweat dropped at Izumi's childish action. **(Note: Izumi's full name is Izumi Kujikawa, with the last name being the same as Rise's as you Persona fans might know.)**

""Haha, yeah.""

Both friends could only agree awkwardly.

"Hm, that's good, I suppose. Seeing that girl like that means that everything is okay." Ms. Toriumi nodded to herself. "Anyway, did you get that pillow she's hugging from Arisato?"

""Huh?""

"Hm?" Even Izumi was confused when she asked that.

"Eh? You… don't know?" And herself is confused from their reactions.

"Ari… sato? Who's that?" The second friend asked.

"Yeah, and what's he got to do with it?" The first friend asked.

"Well, I heard from the faculty that the transferee—who is my student, Arisato-kun—came there and asked for a pillow, so that he can return it to his friends. Are you saying he didn't gave it to you?"

"No, it's… We just found it on that bench over there." She said pointing at the bench.

"…Arisato… -kun?" Izumi wondered as she stared at her pillow on the bench.

…

…

…Later that night, before midnight, at Minato's room…

…Minato is already asleep in his room. …It's foggy outside.

…There seems to be no one on the street as it is very quiet outside.

…At the lounge…

Yukari is looking out through the window. "_Sigh, _this eerie quietness is giving me the creeps. It's like something could just pop up from nowhere at any moment."

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Yukari, is he sleeping now?" Hamuko approached her.

"Yeah, I checked him out a little while earlier. He's sleeping soundly."

…_tap, tap, tap. _Mitsuru approached the two. "…Then we may now proceed with our observation."

"I feel kinda bad about this… Should we really—"

_riiiing, riiiing, riiiiing._

Mitsuru's phone is ringing. She answered it. "Mitsuru here. …Adachi-san?"

"_Hey, it's me. Sorry for being so late, I—" _Suddenly, the line was cut.

"Huh? Adachi-san? Come in, Adachi-san!"

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"…Hmgh," Mitsuru put her phone away. "Adachi hung up… Or maybe the line was cut. It's like—"

"_static… static… static—" _Everyone was caught by surprise as the TV suddenly turned on by itself…

"Huh…? Hey, it's the Midnight Channel!" Yukari said. She and Hamuko approached the TV.

"Hm, it worked." Hamuko said.

"Well, yeah, it's foggy today, and—"

"Wait, something is on…" Mitsuru said. There's a silhouette on the screen… It's the same one that Minato has seen before… It seems to be female… She's writhing in pain… "What is this? A woman? Or…"

_riiing, riiing, riiiing-!_

Her phone started ringing again. She answered it.

"Adachi-san, is that you?"

"_Hey, you're not gonna believe this, this thing's huge! Unfortunately, I'm dealing with the other ones right now. That big one is coming your way! I don't know why, but it's definitely coming to where you guys are!" _

"Huh? Wh-What are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"Adachi-san, please be more specific. What are you—"

"_Shadows! I'm talking about shadows! In here, in our world!" _

"Ah…!" "Huh…!?"

Mitsuru and Yukari gasped.

"Huh…?" Hamuko seems to be frightened.

"What… But… How could… The Shadows… are here in our world!?" Yukari asked.

"Are you certain? Adachi-san! Adachi-san!"

"_Gr, I'm sorry. I gotta deal with these guys. You guys better lock all the doors and windows, and make sure that the new guy is safe. Guh, oh boy, here comes another one! Sorry, I gotta go, bye!" _

-Adachi hung up. He seems to be busy…

"What does he mean that something is coming here!?" Yukari asked, frightened.

"Is something… really coming…?" Hamuko feels the same way.

"I cannot be sure, but Adachi-san is serious, and we better get ready. We'll prepare for battle. Grab your evokers and let's go!" Mitsuru commanded.

"R-Roger!" "Okay!"

Yukari and Hamuko said in a panic.

…

…A while later…

The three girls have gathered. Each of them seem to be wielding a gun…

"Well, we brought them like you said." Yukari said.

"Are we going to fight…? In here? Hm, we never did that before." Hamuko said worried.

"Yeah… We've been fighting the Shadows in the Midnight Channel but never here."

"I am aware of that. Please try to remain calm. I'll contact Adachi-san again." Mitsuru brought out her phone and tried to contact Adachi.

…

…

…

"Well?" Yukari asked.

"He's not responding. …Please, Adachi-san…!"

…

…

"_Hey, hello? Kirijo-san?" _It's Adachi.

"Adachi-san!"

"_Kirijo, what's going on? Did you guys get attacked? Is it the Shadows? Are they too much?" _

"No. There has been no signs of attack that you warned us to—"

"—_GROOOOOOAAAAARRRR-!" _

"Ah…!" "Gyah!" "Kyah!"

A loud roar from outside made the girls shrieked.

"Wh-What the…?" Yukari said with a horrified expression.

"That… came from—" Hamuko was about to turn the door but—

"_GROOOOAAAAARRR-!"_

_-SLAAAAAAMMMMMTTTRRRCHTTT-! *Shaaaaakkkeee-!* _

-Suddenly, a loud banging from outside was heard, and the whole building shook.

"Gyah! Wh-What the… Y-You gotta be kidding me!" Yukari said in a panic.

"Gr, this is an absolute mess!" Mitsuru said pulling out a short sword from her scabbard.

"Senpai, what should we do!?" Hamuko said in a panic.

"Gr, we have no choice. We have to intercept it. No… You two are not yet ready for this. Go upstairs and wake him up, and then make your way to the back for an escape route." Mitsuru said to the two girls.

"But… what about you? You can't take that thing by—" Yukari is against the idea of her facing whatever it is outside by herself.

"Do not fear. I have been trained for this for a long time. Miyamura, you are more experienced due to your long membership to SEES, so I'm counting on you to escort Arisato to safety."

Hamuko seems agitated but nodded to Mitsuru. "O-Okay. I'll do what I can. Be careful, Senpai." Hamuko ran to the back.

"H-Hey, Hamuko-chan!" Yukari followed Hamuko.

"_Hey, I heard all of that. Is something going on!?" _It seems Adachi heard their conversations.

"Yes, it seems you were wise to warn us, Adachi-san. That monster is just outside, and I'm going to intercept it."

"_What!? Oh, damn. I dealt with some of other monsters here, but I guess I missed some of them, too." _

"What? What do you mean?"

"_That big one has some henchmen with him, I've dealt with some of them and rescued this kid beside me—Oh crap! Damn, more of them! Sorry, I'll be right there as soon as I can!" _Adachi hung up.

"Adachi-san? Gr, no good. I guess he's busy on his part. _Sigh, _it can't be helped. Alright… Come forth, Persona!" Mitsuru pointed the gun she's wielding at her temple…

_*Bang!* _

…

…Upstairs, at the second floor hallway…

"Hm," Minato woke up due to the loud noises coming from downstairs. He decided to check it out but—

"_GROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR-!" *Shaaaaakkkeee-!*_

"Ah…!" Minato was alarmed by that loud roar and the building shaking. "What in the…?" He thought of checking at the window at the end of the hall to see what's going on outside… since that loud roar came from outside. "…What in the world is going on here…?" He went to the window. "Hm?" Much to his great surprise, something… a monster… with multiple hands that are wielding blades... and it's carrying a mask with one of its hands… "Ah." …The monster is just outside and can be seen through the window. It turned its mask to the window… Perhaps he's "seeing" through _**there**_…? As in its mask is its _**eyes**_…? "Ah…!" Minato became alerted when he realized that he's been spotted, and—

"Hey, get down!"

_*tackle* _

"_GROOOOOAAAAARRRR-!"_

_*Shaaattteeerr-!* _

The monster destroyed the window in its attempt to kill Minato, but Minato was tackled to the ground by Yukari in an attempt to save him from the monster.

"Yukari-chan…!" Hamuko came running.

"Gr, what were you doing!? You're gonna get killed if you just stood there!" Yukari scolded Minato.

"…" Minato, on the other hand, remained emotionless. "…Sorry." He said simply without showing much expression.

"Well, whatever. A-Anyway, we better get out of here—Ah!" Yukari turned around… The shards of the destroyed window are lying on the ground… The monster's reflection can be seen on them—It's about to attack again-!

"_GROOOOOAAAAARRR-!" _

_-SLAAAAAAMMMMMTTTRRRCHTTT-! *Shaaaaakkkeee-!* _

"Gyaaah-!" "Kyaaaahh-!"

Both girls screamed in terror as the building shook once more when the monster attacked—

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!" _It's trying to put one of its hands through the destroyed window. _"GROOOAAAARRR-!" _

"Hmph, come on," Minato stood up and took Yukari's hand.

"Huh?"

"We have to get out of here, remember?" He said looking at her with a deadly serious expression—an emotion that he has expressed for the first time ever since they've met.

"Huh-? Oh, uh, right." Yukari stood up.

"Come on, you guys, let's go!" Hamuko said running to the other direction with the other two following.

"_GROOOOOOAAAAARRR-!" _

_*Shaaattteeeeerrr-!* _

-One of the monster's hand broke through the destroyed window—

"Kyaaahh-! H-Hurry!" Noticing that, Yukari urged the other two to run faster.

"_GROOOOOOAAAARRR-!" _

…

…At the third floor, near the stairways…

The three ran here for safety…

"_huff, huff. _Why did we go here…? Shouldn't we supposed to be going to the back door…?" Yukari asked, catching her breath.

"_huff, _we can't. Senpai just told me that they've surrounded the building. If we go out back—" Just before Hamuko was about to say more—

_*SHAAAAAATTTEEEEEERRR-!* _

"Ah…!" "Kyah…!"

She and Yukari exclaimed in surprise.

"Wh-What WAS that?" Yukari asked as they stare downstairs…

It sounds like something was broken…

…_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP-! _Something is coming… loud steps can be heard coming their way.

"Guah…" Hamuko is frightened as well as Yukari.

"I-It's coming closer…! K-Keep moving, hurry!" Yukari urged them to continue running up to the stairways.

…

…At the rooftop…

-Yukari slammed the door open. "Hurry, get over here!" She urged the two to come, which they did. She then closed the door afterwards. "Whew, we should be safe here."

"Really…? We're on the rooftop… And it's… foggy." Hamuko said noticing the dense fog around.

"Hm?" Minato noticed that his cellphone is ringing in a quiet tone. "What…?" He answered it…

"_Hello. I apologize if I am calling unexpectedly… but I'm Elizabeth."_

"…! You…"

"_I see you have accomplished the "mission" that was entrusted to you. I praise you for such success. Now then, for your reward—" _

_Flaash…! _

"Huh?" Something glowed inside Minato's pocket.

"_It is an item that will allow you to make use of the Megidolaon that I performed the other night. I am certain it will become beneficial for you… especially in your current situation." _

"Megi… dola… Ah." Minato remembered the time when he and Elizabeth battled, that Megidolaon that she performed was insane… If he can use that here… "…I can use it."

"_Certainly. Now then, it is time for me to go. Good day." _Elizabeth hung up.

"Hey, who was that?" Hamuko asked.

"Hm? Oh, uh… nothing." Minato said dismissing this conversation as he put his phone back to his pocket.

"Hey, this is no time for chat. We gotta—" Just before Yukari could suggest something—

_-SLAAAAAAMMMMM-! _

"Guah!" "Kyah!"

She and Hamuko shrieked at that sound that came from the edge of the roof.

"Huh…!?" Yukari turned to the edge of the roof, the other two did the same…

...Multiple hands are seen… …It's that monster… It has climbed up the wall!

"No way… It climbed up the wall!" Yukari said in disbelief.

"It found us… What should we do!?" Hamuko asked in a panic.

"Th-That thing that attacked this place... We call them Shadows." Yukari said to Minato.

"Shadows…?"

"Yeah, sorry, we'll explain everything later. Whew, this fog is so dense that—Gr, I have to fight!" Yukari brought out a gun… "Hamuko-chan…"

"…I'll fight too." Hamuko said with determination. She also brought out her own gun.

"Alright, let's go!"

"_GROOOOOAAAAARRR-!" _The monster raised multiple blades with its hands, and then it started marching towards them.

"_huff, huff. _Hngh…!" Yukari pointed her gun at her forehead, then after taking a few breath—

_*Bang-!* _

"Io!"

_Flaash-! _

"_Huuaaarrgghh-!" _She summoned something… …something with a body of a bull's head with a humanoid body on its forehead. ...Io.

_*Magaru*_

_-Gust, gusst-! Gussstt-! _

-Wind attacks burst out of the ground, blocking the path of the monster—

"Hmngh!" Yukari closed her eyes and prepared to pull the trigger once more—

_*Bang!* _

_*Garudyne* _

_-GUSSSTT-! _

When Yukari threw another wind attack to the monster—

"_Groooooaaaaarrr-!" _

_*Maragidyne* _

_-__**ABLAAAAAAZZZEEEE-! ABLAAAAZZEEEE-! **_

_***BOOOOOOMMM-!* **_

"Gyah!" Yukari was blown away by the monster's attack that caused an explosion. Waves of flames were sent towards Yukari, then they gathered together—becoming unstable and strong, resulting in an explosion.

"Yukari-chan! Ah," Hamuko thought of helping Yukari, but then she noticed that the monster—Shadow, as Yukari said that's what they are called—is approaching. "Hngh, I have to do something…" She said pointing the gun at her temple—"Per… so… NA…!"

_*Bang!* _

_Flaaaassshhh-! _

"_Thou art I… And I am thou…" _Orpheus, master of strings, is summoned.** (Note: The Female Orpheus.)**

"Orpheus, destroy that thing that attacked this place!" Hamuko said as she extended a hand towards the Shadow's direction.

"_Aaaarrrrggghhh-!" _Orpheus turned to the shadow—

_*Multi-Strike* _

_-Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit-! _

-A wave of force—that are like punches—was sent towards the Shadow's direction. Orpheus hit the ground with her harp, directing the attack towards the Shadow.

"_Groooaaaarr-!" _ The Shadow raised one of its blades—

_*Claash-!* _

It clashed with Orpheus, with Orpheus defending herself from the Shadow's blade with her harp.

_*Claash-!* _

They broke off from each other.

"_Groooaaaaarrr-!"_ The Shadow prepared for another attack.

_*Maragidyne* _

_-__**ABLAAAAAAZZZEEEE-! ABLAAAAZZEEEE-! **_

_***BOOOOOOMMM-!* **_

"Kyaaahh-!" Hamuko covered herself from the explosion—

"Hngh," Minato thought of helping. "Hm," Then he thought about the item that was given to him as a reward… He checked his pocket—and he saw a small orb that is silver in color. "Huh? What's this? What am I… supposed to do with this?" He asked as he examined the orb.

_-Flash-! _

Just then, Elizabeth appeared in his mind—then as if that image itself was a message or instruction of how to use the item, Minato now knows how to use it…

"…"

"_Grooooaaaarrr-!" _The Shadow approached Hamuko.

"Kyaah-! O-Orpheus!" Hamuko called out as she pointed the gun at her forehead—

_*Bang!*_

"_Aaarrrgghhh-!" _Orpheus went to her master's aid—

_*Multi-Strike*_

_-Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit-! _

-In an attempt to stop the Shadow from approaching, Orpheus sent out a wave of attack that slowed the Shadow in its advance, but—

"Hmph!" Minato ran to intervene.

"_Groooooaaaaarrr-!" _

_*Stab-!* _

"_Arrrrggghhh-!" _ Orpheus is stabbed on the middle by the Shadow.

"O-Orpheus!" Hamuko exclaimed.

"_Groooaaaarrr-!" _

_*Stab-!* *Stab-!* *Stab-!* *Stab-!* *Stab-!* _

-Other blades came to stab Orpheus all over her body.

"_Aaaarrrrggghhh-!" _

"Gyaarrggghh-!" Hamuko hugged herself in pain. …It seems she can feel the pain that her persona is enduring. "Ugh, urk…"

"_Aaarrrgghhh-!" _Orpheus is dismissed, perhaps it could no longer manifest itself due to all the pain—

"O-Orpheus…" Hamuko said with scratches all over her…

"Groooaaaar."

"…" Hamuko is about to be attacked by the Shadow. "K-Kyaaaahhh-!"

"Hey, over here!" Minato shouted at the Shadow.

"_Groooaaarr?" _The Shadow turned to him. He's standing near the edge of the roof.

"Come at me." He said gesturing at the Shadow to come to him.

"Huh?" Hamuko wondered what he's doing.

"Ugh, ow… Huh?" Yukari, who is still lying on the ground, saw Minato daring the Shadow to come at him. "Wha… What is he…?"

"_Grooooaaaarr—!" _The Shadow did what Minato dared it to do. It started to march towards him. _"Grooooaaaaarrr-!" _

"Hm," Minato focused in remaining calm, he waits for the Shadow to approach… "Hm," He slowly took out the silver orb on his pocket… "Alright…" He extended a hand that is wielding the orb… "…Burn… My… DREAD, if you dare-!"

"_Groooooaaaaarrrr-!" _The Shadow lunged its blades towards Minato—

"Arisato-kun!" "Hey!"

Hamuko and Yukari exclaimed.

"Hm,"

_Flaash-! _

-The orb glowed. A skill that is stored inside is activated… **(Note: An Item that allows you to use one skill just like in the game.) **

"This is our grand finale, I bring you, Megidolaon!" Minato said with Elizabeth's own voice echoing in his mind when he said the Megidolaon part.

_*Megidolaon*_

_-FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH-! _

Large energy balls are gathering above… Then, they slowly descended to the ground—

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!**_

"_Groooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrr-!" _The Shadow was utterly blown away by the attack—causing it to dissolve slowly… …it's been defeated. _"GROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR-!" _Then it was obliterated completely as it dissolved into blinding black mists.

"-That did it. Thanks, Elizabeth." Minato said with him imagining Elizabeth bowing as a way to welcome him with her aid in his mind.

"He… did it?" Yukari, who is still lying on the ground, asked in awe.

"A-Arisato-kun…" Hamuko herself is looking at him in awe.

-Then…

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarrr!"_

"_Groooaaaarrr-!" _

-Lesser pieces of the Shadow remained however, they're crawling towards the two girls…!

"Gyah-! Wha—Get away from me!" Yukari said in a panic.

"Gr," Minato decided to do something… "Per… so…"

_Flaash-!_

He summoned a card on his palm… It's floating and rotating…

"…NA…!" He crushed the card—

_Blaaaaasssssttt-!_

_FLAAAAASSSHHH-! _

"_**GROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR-!**__" _…Thanatos, the son of Nyx and brother of Hypnos , is summoned.

"Destroy them, Thanatos." Minato commanded.

"_**GROOOOOOAAAARRR-!**__" _Thanatos obliged to the command. _"Groooooaaaarrr-!" _

_*Vorpal Blade*_

_Slash, slash, slash, slash-! _

Multiple slashes sliced the Shadows into many pieces—

"_Grooooaaaarrr-!"_

Then Thanatos brutalized one of it by grabbing it,

_Sliiiiiccceee-! _

-and slicing it in half.

"Uwa…!" Yukari felt a little shocked at the sight of its arm moving wildly on the ground, like a lizard's body part.

"_Groooooaaaaarrr-!" _

_**-SLIIIIIIIICCCEEEEEE-!**_

-Then a slash that is being reflected by the light of the moon above is thrown towards the remaining Shadows—

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaaarrr-!"_

-All of them died as if the light of the moon itself has killed them due to that slash being shined down by the moon itself

"_Groooaaaarr-!" _The last Shadow dissolved into black mist.

"Per… so… na… Ah." Minato smiled wickedly. "Hihihi, hahaha… Hahaha… Hahahahaha…" He raised his head up with his eyes closed—"Hahahahahahahahahaha…!"

"_**GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR-!**__" _While Minato would laugh uncontrollably with the moon shining down on him, Thanatos let out a loud roar that echoed all around as he hovered behind Minato, the two of them are being shined down by the moon itself.

"Hahahahahahahahaha…!"

"Ah."

"Ah…" Both Yukari and Hamuko are staring at them.

"_Grooaaarr-!" Flaaassshhh-!_

Thanatos is dismissed. It turned into a card, then it slowly landed on Minato…

_Flaaaassshhh-!_

-Minato can now use his persona in the real world as many times as he wants to.

"Ah." Minato stopped laughing when his persona was dismissed, he's looking down with the wicked smile still on his face. "Hm,"Then he raised his head to face forward… "…" He looked at Yukari and Hamuko.

"…"

"Ah…" Both of them are speechless of what happened here.

"I… Is it over?" Yukari asked.

"I… I think so." Hamuko said.

"…" Minato slowly approached them.

"Ah." Hamuko feels little overwhelmed as he approaches…

"It's over… Don't worry." He assured the two. "But… …I will sleep… for now… Ah…" Then he fell—

_Thud! _

-on the ground, unconscious.

""_gasp! _Ah!""

Both girls gasped. They both approached and tended to him.

"A-Are you okay?" Yukari asked worried. "Come on, say something!" She shook Minato's body in an attempt to wake him up.

"…" No response. He seems to be completely out cold…

"Hey, Arisato-kun! Wake up!" Hamuko said imploring him to wake up…

_-Slam-! _

"Hey, are you okay!? Huh?" Adachi arrived with him slamming the door open. He saw the two girls tending to Minato. "Huh? You guys are…"

…_tap, tap, tap-! _"Excuse me-!" Mitsuru passed through—bumped through him, actually—and ran towards the group.

"Gyah! Whoa, careful there, Kirijo-san!" Adachi himself ran towards the group. "Wha… What happened here?"

"Please… Answer me!"

"Answer me!" Both Yukari and Hamuko said.

…End of Chapter 3…


End file.
